


Learning To Let Go

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: Q takes care of James.





	Learning To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 007 Fest. Porn Prompt Table 008 "Top Q".
> 
> I see ‘Top Q’ , my brain says ‘Dom Q’…

 

 

It was past ten o’clock at night when the door to Q’s office flew open.   He glanced up coolly from his computer screen as James strode in and slammed the door shut behind him.  He looked furious.

“That poxy fucking gun you gave me almost cost me my life!”

Q finished what he was doing and calmly closed his laptop.

“And that’s a good enough excuse to come bellowing into my office, is it?  Might I remind you that my palm-coded technology can only work so well when you are covered in your enemy’s blood 007.  You were advised of this during your original briefings I believe.”

James raised his hand and pointed at Q accusingly.

“You jumped up little twat!  I rely on you when I’m out into the field.  I cannot put my trust in shit equipment!”

Q stood up abruptly.

“That is enough.” He said in a calm and even tone.  “What do you need?”

“I need a gun that won’t fuck up on me is what I need!”

“No.”  Q said slowly.  “You’re obviously stressed out.  You must be to have lost your temper with me so I say again; what do you _need?_ ”

Q had read the mission report that James had filed on the flight home.  He’d read the list of casualties and amongst them was the young girl he was trying to protect.  Of all the horrors James would ever meet, the death of innocents was the thing he found hardest to cope with.  At Q’s words he seemed to slump, realising what is was that Q was offering.

“I need it to stop.  I need to disconnect.”  He looked at Q expectantly, hopefully and when Q didn’t respond he dropped his gaze. “Sir.”

“Take off your jacket and your shoes.”

Q walked around his desk to the door and opened it briefly to check his department.  It was silent but he closed the door again and quietly turned the lock anyway.  When he turned back James was standing in front of the desk to attention.  Q went back and started to clear his desk, piling everything neatly on his chair.  He kept his movements slow and deliberate, aware that James was watching his every move.

“You will remain silent unless I directly ask you a question or you wish me to stop.  Your safe word is Vauxhall.  What is your safe word?”

“Vauxhall, Sir.”

He glanced up to see James was still watching.

“Good boy.  Eyes down.”

James immediately obeyed.  Q could see from the bulge in his trousers that he was getting hard.  Q hid his smile.  It was like a Pavlovian response now.  Q took control and James’s body reacted.  Q went to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room, taking a bunch of keys out of his pocket.

“Take your trousers and your underpants off.”

He didn’t bother to see if James would obey but he heard the soft rustle of clothing as he opened the filing cabinet and found what he’d been looking for.  Removing a small black box from the drawer he brought it back to the desk.  He set it down on the edge.  James was now dressed in just his shirt and tie and his ridiculously expensive white silk socks.  His erection was nudging the cotton material that veiled it.  Q smiled indulgently and went to James to undo his tie.

“Silly boy.  You won’t need to wear this.”  James kept his eyes down as Q slowly slid it off from around his neck and undid the top two buttons of his shirt.  Ducking in under him he kissed the side of his mouth.  “Lift your shirt up for me baby.  Let me see it.”  James did as he was told, lifting the bottom of his shirt and holding it to his ribs.  Q stroked his cock just once, making the big man jump.  “Oh darling.  I don’t think you’ll be needing this either.”  Going back to the box on the table Q opened it and took out the chastity device.  It wasn’t the smallest he owned but it was enough for what he wanted to do.  He took the hinged metal ring and slipped it around James’s balls, being careful not to trap any hairs.  Next came the sheath.  Q lightly pushed back James’s foreskin so he would feel the cold metal on the head of his cock as he slipped it onto him.  He felt James shiver and smiled as his erection wilted enough for him to close the device.  Picking a small zip-tie out of the box he slipped it through the two halves to hold it in place.

“There.”  Q said, reaching down to cup James’s balls.  “That’s better, isn’t it?”  James didn’t answer so he squeezed gently.  “I said _that’s better,_ _isn’t it_?”  James jerked and nodded.

“Yes.  Sir.”

“Good boy.”

James stood and waited, his shirt still held up, while Q slowly walked around him.  He really was lovely like this.  So much power held in check at Q’s whim.  He wasn’t even sure how they’d got to this point in their relationship but he loved it.  The ability to reign in this big man.  To have him utterly subservient.  Q walked up behind him and ran the palm of his hand over James’s exposed buttock before drawing back and slapping him hard.  James grunted and Q watched the way his locked dick jerked.

“I wonder if I should get the paddle out.  Tan your hide a little…”  James moved, almost imperceptibly.  A minute shake of his head.  “Perhaps not.”  Q continued smoothly.  “Bend over please.”  James leaned over and let Q guide his hands to rest flat on the desk.  Standing behind him, Q slipped one of his feet in between James’s and nudged his ankles until his thighs were spread.  “Beautiful…” Q breathed as he pressed on the small of James’s back until he was arched, presenting a fine target for Q’s hand.

He stroked James’s buttock before spanking him again.  He caught him just at the top of his thigh and James lost his pose, curling over on himself as he was caught unawares.

“No.”  Q said simply as he guided him back into the position that he wanted.  “Let’s try that again.”  He spanked him three more times until Q was forced to reposition him again.  “Let me help you.”  He offered quietly.  Reaching under James he grasped his balls and the older man whined as Q squeezed them, holding him in place.  He spanked him half a dozen times more and then paused to reposition him again.  “You really are having problems behaving yourself tonight, aren’t you?”  He said affectionately.  “Here.”  He stroked down the inside of James’s thigh and then pushed until James placed his knee on the desk, spreading himself open wide.  Walking around the desk Q looped James’s tie around the drawer handles and placed one end in each of James’s hands.  He knew that James didn’t like to be restrained but this was the next best thing.  “Keep a tight hold darling.”

James nodded and wrapped the material around his fists as Q walked back around the desk.  He pushed James’s shirt up out of the way to the small of his back and inspected his prize.  He really was stunning.  His seat was pink from Q’s swats but the rest of his bum was as pale as could be, a stark contrast to the tanned skin of his back.  Q ran his fingers lightly over his buttocks and then dropped to his knees.  He lightly guided James’s hips back so his balls were mere inches from his face.  So docile.  So obedient.  Q entertained himself stroking the skin of James’s thighs, aware of the way James was breathing heavily.  He hefted his balls lightly and saw that his cock was still trying to harden in its metal confines.  He smiled as he tugged on them again.  James had once been badly injured on a mission before he met Q and he knew that it had left him with a great deal of sensitivity around the scrotum.  Whenever they were in a scene that sensitivity was a great control tool for Q but he was careful not to overuse it.  He twisted his balls slightly and smiled as he saw James’s cock wilt again.  James had given Q control and only got to have an erection if Q desired it.  Q wanted him to remember that.

Standing up he reached over James to get the bottle of lube out of the small black box.  He pressed up between his spread thighs, letting him feel Q’s erection in the confines of his clothes.

“I’m going to take what’s mine now.  I’m going to take it hard and fast.”

He rested his hand on the small of James’s back and waited to see if he would safe-word out.  He didn’t.

“Did you fuck anyone on mission?  Touch anyone?”

James shook his head.

“Good boy.”

Q unzipped his trousers and walked to the door.  Rattling the door handle he walked back to the desk and around it.

“I’ve opened the door.”  He said quietly as he coated the fingers of one hand with lube.  “Anyone coming into the department can see us now.”  He’d done no such thing but he wondered if James would realise that in his current state.  He drew out his cock with his dry hand and pressed it to James’s lips.  “Suck it.  Make it wet.”  James whined and opened his mouth.  Q didn’t hang around, placing his hand on the back of James’s neck, holding him steady with his chest pressed to the desk now as he pumped his hips.  Leaning over him he rubbed his slick fingers over his arsehole, tapping on the tight pucker.  “There’s a good boy.”  He crooned, savouring the feeling of James’s talented tongue on his cock.  He slipped a finger into him.  James whined, arching his back even further. “There you go.  What a slut.  Do you like my finger in your hole?  How about two?”  He slipped in another.  “There.  What a sight.  Whatever would Mallory say if he saw you now?  Sucking your quartermaster’s cock?  Arse stuffed full?”  He slipped in another finger without waiting for James to get used to the sensation.  He shuddered, moaning and drooling around Q’s cock as he forced his knee further up onto the desk, spreading his thighs further.  Q chuckled.  He loved James like this.  He loved taking control of this wonderful headstrong man.  He twisted his fingers and tried to catch his prostate.

“I wish I could walk in on you looking like this.  Leg’s spread wide.  Another man’s fingers inside you.  Desperate to be filled.  Your useless caged cock drooling.  What if Mallory _does_ come in?  Should I let him use you?  Fuck your arse?  I’ll bet he’s big.”

James whined, pressing his face forward until it was buried in the soft tweed of Q’s trousers.  Q shuddered as he suddenly realised how close to coming he was.  He stood up abruptly, pulling his cock out of James’s mouth and his fingers out of his arsehole.  Straightening up he rushed around the desk a final time to grab James’s hips and thrust inside him. 

It was heavenly.  Loose at the entrance but still tight enough to grip Q’s cock deliciously.  Q bent his knees and started to fuck up into James’s arse, angling himself until he was certain he was pounding his prostate.  James responding by howling, throwing his head back as spasms wracked his body.  He dropped his head and Q heard the ~ _thunk_ ~ as his head hit the desk.  He lay passively as Q gritted his teeth and fucked into him.   James seemed almost senseless and Q guessed he had succeeded in his aim of overwhelming him. 

Q grinned and then staggered as James’s arse suddenly clamped down on his cock, milking him as he started to come.  James tried to put his leg down as he was wracked by his anal orgasm but Q was quicker and he braced James’s thigh up on the desk with his own knee, keeping him spread open as he pushed down on his shoulders, fucking James as hard as he could as he moaned helplessly.

When he eventually started to calm down, Q allowed James to put both feet back on the ground, Q renewed his efforts, slamming into James’s body.  James needed this.  He needed this catharsis, this loss of autonomy, this feeling that Q was in control.  He slumped over the desk, his hands still wrapped in his tie, as Q used him until he found his own orgasm.  Gripping his hips painfully tight Q came, grinding his hips into the fleshy mounds of James’s arse as he filled him.

He slumped over him and then gently withdrew before falling to his knees.  He reverently parted James’s cheeks and lapped at his arsehole, smiling at the shivers it earned him.  James shifted and a trickle of Q’s come oozed out of him.  Reaching into the box for the final time, Q drew out a small black butt plug.  It had a wide head which contained a ball-bearing which was designed to shift pleasantly as the wearer walked and a soft base for comfort.  Q pressed it up against James’s hole and smiled as it pushed inside easily.  He licked over the base, cleaning him up, tasting come and lube.  Crawling back he tugged on James’s hips until he stiffly sat on the floor beside him.  Q knelt up and put his arms around him, cradling James’s head to his chest.  James snuggled in, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Okay now?”  Q asked softly.

James nodded.

“Thank you.”

Q kissed James's forehead and waited for him to say he was ready to go home.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
